An Angel's kiss
by frozen-eclipse
Summary: Here it is! FE's second fic! This one is an Alternate Universe Disgaea fic. The perils of highschool! Sorry it has taken so long to update.... updated finally! Chapter 10: Prier driving is a traumatic experience.
1. Waking the beast

An Angel's Kiss

A/N: YAY! My A/U Disgaea fic has arrived! I cannot promise that it will be any good though! I am happy that there will be a Disgaea anime! Let's celebrate with this crappily written fic! This is my blog related to fics and other things. Look for it in the profile. You could have more of a say in the story if you post in that.

!Disclaimer: I don't own Disgaea, yeah, its a shocker isn't it? Ditto to Room Raiders !

"Bah, what's the point of school?" A blue haired arrogant teen said. He obviously didn care about his clothes, in fact it was hard to tell if he cared about anything. "She doesn't plan on waking up does she?" He decided to barge in, he and Etna had been friends _forever, _so neither parental group would have thought it weird, if they came into each others rooms to play a bit of _Room Raiders_.

Etna's room was an interesting one. Her walls were made up of different shades of red, and her ceiling and carpet were black or course. (Yay! My team's colors! It fit her personality ok?) Etna was of course sleeping, so sweetly holding a prinny plushie, so the blue haired brat decided to smother her with her prinny pillow.

"Murrrthhhhhhhhh!" Etna waved her hands around franticly. Finally she found Laharl's neck and threw him into her dresser. Etna was gasping for air. "That's huff what you huff-huff get Laharl! I am glad I took that self defense class, you jerk. So is it time for breakfast?"

"Ummm, no, school starts in twenty minu-" Laharl was cut off.

"Dammit, Laharl, can't you wake me up any sooner? Argh get something out of the fridge for both of us, I gotta change!" Thus Laharl was shooed out of Etna's room.

"Stupid Etna, I will have my revenge, you gave me a concussion! How shall I go about the revenge?" Then Laharl spotted it. "The poptarts will be your downfall!"

A/N: What do you think so far? I would love to get ideas, through email, comments in my blog or reviews. Also I saw the fanart picture of the picture of Laharl. I will try to work it or something like it in. I know this chapter is a little short. The next one is already typed and it is longer.

Smiles!

frozen-eclipse


	2. plot of the poptarts

An Angel's Kiss

/Disclaimer: I don't own Disgaea. Or poptarts.\

A/N: Just for those who didn't know, I have a blog now. It is related to all of my fanfics and more. http/ This is perfect for comments. Of course reviews are nice too.

Laharl grabbed the poptarts. There were three packs. He grabbed out all three. He opened one pack and ate them then he filled it will the chili powder pop tarts he had made for a different occasion, but he would just have to make another. He sealed the pack as best as he could. Then he put them in a backpack pocket. It was time to check on Etna.

"Hey Etna-" he opened the door. It was very bad timing.He flew back outside her room. The door slammed shut. In a little bit it reopened. Etna was wearing a black knit  
hat, a red tank top, and cropped blue jeans. Etna was very pissed.

"You Perv! You disgust me!" Etna crossed her arms. Laharl, having recovered waved his arms around.

"It isn't like that!" Laharl yelled. "normally you are don't take fifteen minutes to change!" Etna stared at him.

"Well because someone tried to smother me, so I threw him into the dresser. I had a little trouble opening my dresser." Laharl couldn't really argue that point so he glared.

"Crap, were mega late aren't we?" Etna cried. Laharl sweatdropped.

"Actually, no. After several blows to the head I realized neither of us switched our clocks. So still have an hour." Laharl explained.

"Well, I'm going back to bed then." Etna happily said as she headed back towards her bedroom. Laharl tripped her. She landed on her face.

"We need time to attack him. You said you would help me out if I helped you with you know who." He reminded her. So they headed on up to the school. On the way Etna got hungry.

"Hey prince?" she said. Laharl looked up unfazed by the childhood nickname Etna always called him.

"Yeah, what?" Laharl asked.

"I'm hungry, you grabbed something for me, right?" Etna asked.

"Oh, yes here. I got you a pack of poptarts." Laharl grinned mischeviously as he handed them over. Etna bit into them. She breathed fire!

"OW, HOT!"


	3. A Kiss and Run

An Angel's Kiss

!Disclaimer: I don't own Disgaea, don't remind me!

A/N: Like I said ideas through my blog good story! Because this doesn't want me to have links in my story, you will have to go to the profile for it. And I do want you to join livejournal so you can leave me comments. Membership is free. I would feel better if someone left me a comment. And for those who might have been gettting antsy, the cute, clutsy angel trainee Flonne has arrived. !

A girl in a blue tye-dye tanktop and cutoffs was running fast. Her blue hair ribbon was coming loose so she took it out. Now her long blond hair was free. She stopped and looked around. She took out her map of the town. "I-I have been traveling backwards?" She seemed detirmined not to cry. "Okay there is a busstop, by how far I have gotten it will take at least... thirty dollars to get to Makai High." She searched her purse. " I don't have that much with me..." She started crying.

"Don't cry. A pretty girl like you shouldn't cry." A person cooly said. Flonne turned around. A man was stepping out of a car filled with his some other people.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"You, don't reconginze me?" A guy in red hair and sunglasses said shocked. On a closer inspection Flonne noticed this man of hotness was wearing a leather jacket even though it was nintey-five degrees out. Though she decided he was fine since he was wearing a nice looking tanktop. (but since there was so little of the tanktop, it must have still been a breech of dresscode) she didn't even want to begin on the jeans. She decided she could forgive the jacket.

"HEY! I asked you if you knew who I was." He impatiently yelled.

"Ummm, no, I am new to this city. I lived in the suburbs. My name is F-Flonne" she stammeringly said. He smiled.

"Flonne, that's a pretty name for such a cute girl." Flonne blushed. "My name is Croix, and its a blessing to meet you. So why are you so sad?" Flonne explained her situation to him except instead of "had the map upside down", it was "I was running away from a scary man." Croix nodded. "So, you need to get to Makai High? I go there, so lucky for you. Lemme introduce you to the group. Behind the driver's seat is Culotte." Flonne as greeted by a short burnette boy who must have been a freshmen. "Next to him is Priere." Flonne got a quick hi from the red head. "In front is Alouette." The blond senior gave Flonne a very warm greeting. "I think we can squeeze one more next to Priere, if you want."

"Oh yes, please!" Flonne begged. She nonchalantly slid in next to Priere which was not as tight of a squeeze as she thought it would be. "H-Hi Priere."

"Hi," Priere said angerily said. She looked at Flonne and smiled. "Sorry, I am a little bit mad at Croix. I normally get front seat since Alouette is, like best friends with Culotte, my brother. However today she took front seat from me and truth be told Culotte is nice and all but it's hard to have a good conversation with him, you know? We don't like the same things." Flonne nodded.

"So does Culotte like high school so far? Flonne asked. Everyone looked at her and laughed. "What?" Flonne asked blushing.

"He does he learned to enjoy it in a month of his first year. He's fif-fifte-" Alouette could no longer contain her fits of laughter. She finally recomposed herself. "Culotte is fifteen."

Priere was staring at Cullote strangely then she looked at Flonne and said, " I like you. Let's be friends." Flonne nodded.

Back to Laharl and Etna +

"Hurry up Etna! Alexander is going to be here soon!" Laharl wisper-yelled

"Well, sorry I had to get ice after the poptart incident." Etna angrily said. "Well here they are. Here is the poem." Laharl started waving his hands and begging. "But you are not getting it for free. Hold on" Etna picked up her water bottle that must have gotten crushed from her back pack a couple feet back. All the water had leaked out. She threw it in the trash can even though recycling was closer. "Anyway as I was saying there is a price."

"I'll pay you later! I swear!" Laharl said. Etna grinned mischeviously and thrusted them in Laharl's hands. Laharl gulpped, since they were in his hands the deal was sealed. And he should have known better than to say that. Last time he was in debt to her was horrible!_ No, Laharl, don't remember that! _ He got into Alexander's locker and put the chili powder poptarts in. With a poem.

_Oh my dear Alexander,_

_More vicious than oleander,_

_My love has only begun to start!_

_Please eat this gift of a Poptart._

Not Etna's best work, but the poem of love was enough to ensure he would eat them.

"Mwa ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Laharl did his evil laugh. During that laugh, Laharl moved closer to the puddle so he was in line with it. He probably would have slipped in it and cracked his head open if he had moved forward more.. However something more embarassing was about to occur. "Ha ha ha ha ha!" Etna moved out of the way. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha- huh?" Laharl stared at the nearing thing like a cow in front of a moving train. Let us have a quick lesson here. If someone, say Flonne is in a rush to find her locker in this huge school, is going at least fifty miles per hour notices that someone is in their way is not going to be able to stop right away. She stopped early enough to stop them both from dieing a horrible death, but not soon enough to stop from slamming into Laharl. Slipping on the puddle of water or tripping on the backpack certainly did not help. Then their lips met, as they both fell to the ground, Flonne's head landing on Laharl's chest as they both went uncouncious.


	4. Missunderstood blues

An Angel's Kiss

!Disclaimer: Disgaea is not mine. Neither is the upcoming Disgaea anime Red Moon. Too bad. !

A/N: Are you happy? I made the title come true! Okay?

Etna was slinking away. She quickly grabbed her back pack so she couldn't be blamed. Just be safe, even though she knew the new kid was going to suffer. She got to the bathroom and burst out laughing.

# back to the "lovers" #

They both layed there unconcious. Flonne was able to think at this point, unlike Laharl who seemed to hit the floor kind of hard. She realized three things. _One: Omigosh, I just had my first kiss! That felt nice... Two: I hope the guy I ran into is okay. I don't want to get into trouble. Three: Omigosh! I have to get out of here!_

Flonne awoke. "Gah!" She didn't realize she had fallen on top of him. While she was having a panic attack, Laharl woke up.

"Get off." He said.

" Iamsosorryifthereisanythingicandopleaseletmeknow" she babbled.

"I'll think about it. For starters YOU COULD GET OFF!" He yelled. She got off. "NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" She burst into tears. She was not use to being yelled at like that. Laharl didn't really care. _Stupid bitch! How dare she steal my first kiss! My first kiss should have been with someone cool! Not some idiot like her! _

Etna went up to him."Prince, it's not nice to make your rabid fans cr-cr- bwah ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Etna burst out laughing.

"Etna, would shut UP!" Laharl yelled. "I hate her! I don't know who she is but she pisses me off! Etna- do you think?"

Etna smiled misciviously. "We will have to make up an original revenge for her. However, for a sweeter betrayal, it needs to hit her in the heart. So I'll take care of it." Etna grabbed her cell phone. "I'll make the call later. But you do your part by planning and getting us some ammunation, if you know what I mean. I need to set my plan in action." She went up close to him. "Let's get one thing straight._ I _am in charge of this plan. You will do what I say." She walked off.

Laharl sighed. Then he realized that he should get his ass out of sight in case Alexander comes early. He left for the men's bathroom in hopes of denying the kiss.

Back to Flonne +

She ran about in tears. What was she supposed to do? She didn't even know where the bathroom was let alone her locker. Then she nearly slammed into a thin, pale, adult wearing a smock. Instead, she slammed into a door being opened by him.

"OW!" she fell over. "How many times does this have to happen in a day before God is satisfied?"

"Are you okay, you hit Ash's door pretty hard. He can only fix it since he is also the shop teacher, not just the pottery teacher, but he isn't a doctor. " A girl with green hair and a white tanktop with a blue shirt underneath said. Flonne realized that, that was one long sentence, but the girl talked fast so it was over quickly.

"I'm, um, lost. It's my first day and I can't find my way around. Where is the locker section, C2O9W?" Flonne asked.

"Oh, hold on, I'll get you a map." She yelled to Ash, " Hey Ash, I need a map!" Suddenly a map in a bottle that looked weak, was tossed narrowly missing her head. The girl caught it. " Here you go, what's your name?"

"My name is Flonne, Flonne Luminarium. Thank you- um?

"Marona, Marona Necrom. Your last name, it sounds like such an Angelic name. I'm sorry, I can't just show you around the area, but someone in homeroom will, I'm sorry, I have to go! I hope Castile is still there." With that she ran off.

Flonne was able to locate her locker safely. She by some miracle found her homeroom, which was good since the map sucked and just showed sectors.

"F-Flonne, Lou min A Ri um?" The feline, youthful teacher pronnounced.

"It's Luminiarium, Miss Myao. Sorry, it is Latin." The timid Blond said.

"Whatever." The teacher absentmindedly said. "NOW SIT DOWN!"

Flonne was poked.

"Sorry, she is a hyper teacher. My name is Cornet. I could guide you around if you want." Flonne excitedly nodded. She had a feeling Cornet and her would be fast friends.


	5. Smackdowns and Agendas

An Angel's Kiss

!Disclaimer: I don't own Disgaea. Or the judgement system. But if I owned Disgaea 2, I would make sure that there would be no judgement system in it. !

A/N: This is full of flashbacks, you have been warned.

# 30 minutes ago #

Etna went towards the Music room. She could hear soft singing. Etna smirked, she was just where Etna expected her to be.

"I ho-pe that Voo-doooooo worrkks on-hon youuuu, then your skin will shrivel up, and you won't steal young boys again- YOU PE-DO-PHILLLLLEEEEE! " The singing turned into sobs.

" This won't solve anything Cornet. Direct sabotage is the way to go..." A voice comforting Cornet said.

"Be quiet, Kururu!" I-I don't know what else to do." Cornet wailed.

Etna walked closer.

"Tell me from the beginning, Cornet. I may be able to help." Etna said.

"Well, Ferdinand and I got back together, but he decided to join Boy's swim team." Etna gasped. "Majorly runs that. I was worried, but I figured he would have enough common sense. I caught them making out in her office an hour ago.."

"I am so sorry Cornet. I have a proposition that would make you feel better." Cornet put on an ' I'm listening ' face. "Laharl and I are exacting revenge on a transfer student. You will know her when you see her. She is so ditsy and acts like a love freak. Become friends with her." Cornet smiled a little. "Don't worry about Majorly, she will be taken care of soon, I promise."

# Present time #

Cornet stared at Flonne. _This is her, doubt about it. Etna wasn't kidding that is for sure. _ Cornet held out her hand. _New student? Piece of cake._

" I'm Cornet, Cornet Espoir. This might be to early to ask but, can we be friends?"

Flonne was shocked. "S-sure."

The rest of the day was a blur to Flonne. She was so happy to have a friend. Of course, she and Cornet had different lunch periods. She looked around and heaved a sigh.

_I am not going to eat in the bathroom on my first day!_ She looked around, one of the least crowded tables was that boy's. Of course it would be best not to face him...

_Of course none of these tables look very inviting..._ She looked around and sighed. She shared a lunch period with most of the Freshmen, but they seemed very exclusive too.. _Where is that Culotte kid, wait he isn't a kid, he is the same age as me... it doesn't matter_

_I guess I will go eat in the bathroom. _ She headed toward the bathroom but before she left the lunchroom she noticed a lone person at the table. She went towards her. That table seemed to be the epicenter of chaos. The person seemed to be in a trance unaware of the weird aura.

"Marona? Can I sit here?" The trance was broken.

"Sure! Go ahead. Though it is not particularly safe..." Flonne looked at Marona with a puzzled expression. "Look I don't want to explain it, Ok? Let's go to the Pottery section, it's Ash's free period. He will probably let us eat on the roof." So they left.

# Laharl's lunch #

Laharl laughed. Today had gone well for pranking Alexander.

" Ha, Asshat was having a normal, stupid day! I should have signed my name!"

"Asshat" Alexander didn't have off days, instead he had days when he was smarter than usual. "Asshat is a funny one. Before he dropped it in middle school, when he realized it was uncool, he played an instrument. His mother was tempted to give Asshat a drum. Of course, she should have known he wouldn't have the intelligence to use it effectively" Laharl explained

"What a waste of a drum!" Etna cried out. Laharl burst out laughing, so did his prinny friends.

Laharl's clique, like others, had many of the religious fanatics, that dressed up as penguins. They called themselves prinnies. For some reason they all shared in common, the fact that they tried to commit suicide because they felt their sins were too great. They prayed for a red moon, that washed away their sins.

Etna smiled. "That truly was great, Prince. What are you going to do next?" Etna remembered the look on Alexander's face as he ate the poptarts. It was priceless.

"Well," Laharl said. "Let us have a quick review for our newer members." He stalled.

"Let me explain, prince. Okay, we have four main groups. At the very pathetic lowly bottom, we have Laharl! " Etna proudly explained. Laharl glared. "In a near tie we have the rivals Zetta and Alexander. Then, finally at the top, we have the grand, unopposed-" Laharl glared some more. "fine slightly opposed, handsome Croix!"

Laharl went back to talking. "We could probably go after Asshat again today, but we have no ammo. I am not really sure what we could fight Zetta with, and going after Croix is suicide. Thus, there is no plan of action.

# Back to Flonne #

Flonne finished changing into a baggy shirt and some track pants for PE, but she was a little worried about her impression. She wasn't particularly fast, though she was still decent at sports. She came out of the Locker room. It was a blue haired strong looking woman. Flonne quickly introduced herself. She got a **strong** handshake in return. _Strong looking? Scratch that. More like strong, pure and simple. My hand hurts..._

"Okay, punks!" The teacher yelled. "As a review for our newer students, my name is Gao Styrka. It's two weeks into school, I won't have you run laps today, because I don't want to be threatened again for making you run 50 laps again. Of course I did kick that parent's ass." She let out a laugh. Flonne and some other new kids shivered. "So only ten laps today. I had better see some sweat!" Ms. Styrka blew the whistle.

Flonne was panting quite a bit. She asked a red haired girl in ponytails, trying to pass her. " Is Ms. Styrka serious about the 50 laps thing?" The red haired girl looked at Flonne and gasped.

" No she isn't serious, we usually run 7-10 laps. She has kicked a parent's ass before though." the girl smiled. "My name is Etna, Etna Kashin."

"My name is Flonne Luminarium, but you can call me Flonne." Etna smiled. The laps were soon done.

" It is time for Brawling now!" Ms. Styrka yelled out. Flonne sweatdropped. _She can't seriously mean..._. "Everyone find a partner, and spar!" _...crap she does mean it doesn't she? _

Flonne looked around. "Ms. Styrka? Everyone has a partner, except me."

Gao grinned. "Well that means you can spar against me." And what a spar it was. Flonne wasn't great at it, but she didn't do to badly for her first try. Then Flonne was sent flying towards Etna. She slammed against a cushion without alerting Etna.

# Etna and her partner #

"Come on Laharl! You said you would get revenge for when you woke me up. You are doing pathetically so far.." Flonne blinked. _Wait... it is that one guy from before... oh shiz..._

"Shut up Etna!" He attacked. Flonne watched in interest while pretending to be unconscious from Gao's blow.

Soon it was over. They had ended pretty tied. Everyone was exhausted. After Flonne changed out of her gym clothes, Gao beckoned her over.

"You did well today, here is a preview of our future PE activities." She handed Flonne the list. " Next PE class you will go to ... volleyball or Yoga or whatever.

Brawling (Boys only)

Brawling (Girls only)

Brawling (co ed)

Volleyball

Dancing

Football

Gymnastics

Yoga

Dodge ball

- we will figure it out then! - end of 1st quarter

"What a weird list..." Flonne mumbled then walked off.

Luminarium – Latin for light

Styrka- swedish word for strength.

Kashin – Japanese word for Vassal.

Review Questions:sorry forgot this first time!

Couples ( I guarantee that you will see some Laharl x Etna and Laharl x Flonne in the story.) What do you think of weird couples like for example Flonne x Culotte . How would you feel about that?

Teacher suggestions. Myao teaches English. Gao teaches PE. Ash teaches Pottery and Shop. Who else, what do they teach and why?


	6. Another First Impression

An Angel's Kiss

6: Another First Impression

/ Disclaimer: I don't own Disgaea, or any other Nippon Ichi game, or the lyrics to Petals of Evil or Evil Queen, whatever you prefer to call it. Do I even own the bad jokes in the story? Thank You Tactical RPG members for you teacher suggestions.

A/N: No I am not dead. I have just had trouble thinking of what to do with the next chapter. Also a note on the P.E. schedule, where it has brawling for boys, girls, coed, is a case of the P.E is coed, usually, it is usually in an A/B setup, where the group not having P.E. would go to music class(you will like the Music teacher.. I hope) or in some special cases, Netherworldian Mythology class... but for brawling, it temporarily goes Boy/Girl. Sorry 'bout that.

Flonne sluggishly made her way to Sex Ed, trying not to think about the hell's of her classes before lunch, she thought she wouldn't have remembered them, but it seems that being rammed against a matted wall from P.E. makes you remember these things.

It would be easy enough to forget about Miss Myao's, she talked too fast to understand Flonne just fell asleep, she was fine since according to Cornet, Myao spent her yelling energy yelling at these cat like things to follow orders. Flonne caught up on some of that precious sleep she had missed the night before. Fortunately, there was no homework. Then came Biology...

# 2nd Period Biology #

"... and the beautiful ninetails sing their poetic song when they attack their prey. Maybe they are more dignified than humans that they sing a funeral hymn for their prey. However, if I catch any of you in whitesnow hunting ninetails, so help you goddess, i will-" That was the abridged version of the 90 minute long rant Flonne heard from Crowdia Vertu, the beautiful, but most likely old, teacher of biology. Fortunately, she had been allowed to sit where she wanted in this class, just like Myao's, now that Flonne thought about it, so she was able to spend the whole time passing notes to Prier.

That was until, Prier left for a doctor's appointment. Flonne simply redirected her note passing to Culotte. Of course, unlike when she was talking to Prier, which was how she got invited to her house Saturday, Culotte was full of more awkward silences-err, times without writing. _I suppose he is not used to writing notes.. then again, not many boys pass notes in class, they listen to their mp3 players instead... _Finally the class was over, and she was assigned a mountain sized pile of homework from Crowdia. Flonne was looking forward to her next class, it was something she felt she was slightly good at (though certainly not her best skill), lacked homework, and was fun. Of course this is a different class, since it is taught by Majorly.

# 3rd Period Music #

Flonne saw as she was coming in Cornet, and some of those friends Cornet promised to introduce her to, that hot Croix guy, and that girl in P.E., was Etna her name? It did seem like she was friends with that boy, she knew she heard the name but she couldn't remember. Then again, it wasn't like she had time to think about it, she went into the room.

Flonne was "graced by a vision of true beauty" as her music teacher. That's at least the impression you would get from a distance. Up close, Crowdia would wipe the floor with her. Flonne attempted to greet her.

"Miss Vaniteux -" She was immediately cut off.

"DON'T CALL ME MISS! I AM YOUR MAJORLY-SAMA AT THE VERY LEAST! YOUR OTHER TWO OPTIONS ARE YOUR HIGHNESS OR TO SWITCH SCHOOLS SO WE NEVER HAVE TO TALK! " Majorly screamed into her face. Flonne whimpered and seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"i-i-i-I'm sorry I didn't know I am the new kid, and I-" This time Flonne was cut off by singing. The singing of three people.

"Old hagggggggg" Flonne turned around to see Cornet and her posse. Soon the whole room joined into the song. "Old haggggggg." Majorly was obviously, very pissed.

"Espoir! Marl! Rosenqueen! Detention!" The old witch screamed out. She turned to Flonne. "GO SIT NEXT TO THE TROUBLEMAKERS!" Flonne ran towards Cornet.

"I'll introduce you to those two later, you seem like you don't want to get in anymore trouble today." Cornet whispered. Flonne nodded.

Flonne was really shocked at what they were singing.. it seemed like it was the only song they had worked on so far, and they weren't that far in... _I guess Miss Majorly isn't satisfied easily. Wait... Is she singing most of this song? _

Everyone waited for Majorly to finish what she was singing, so they could get back to their verse. "Your highness Marjoly, we worship you as number one." Most everyone sang that, while some people next to Flonne sang old hag over and over according to the tune. Flonne lost track of time. Finally, the class was over! Flonne dashed right out. She was happy to go to lunch until... _Wait... who am I gunna sit with? _

# Present time #

Flonne stepped into the classroom. _Sex Education... this is gunna be awkward... _Flonne stepped into the classroom. (A/N: Come on! Take a guess who the teacher is!) She saw a blond women at first glance, she appeared to be around 27. Next to her was a burnette, of approximately 35, who seemed to think he was some sort of hero for teaching this class or something. Students were filling in, but since they had another 3 minutes to get in, they weren't sprinting in or anything. Flonne gulped, she didn't want to get in trouble for addressing them as Mr, and Ms, like she would have in the last class. _Then again, these two looked a lot warmer than Majorly...sama.._..Flonne shivered at finishing that thought.

"Um hello, I don't know your names. I'm Flonne, FlonneLuminarium...I am err, new." The blond woman blinked.

"Hello! Please call me Jennifer, It's more casual since I am am more or less a student." Before she could continue on, the older man interuppted.

"And also because no one can pronounce your last name!" The man burst into fits of laughter, while Jennifer just glared.

"Knock it off Gordon!" Jennifer whispered. Then she turned her attention back to Flonne. "That's Mr. Tuteur. Like I was about to get to before, he is the main teacher of this class, I'm just a student teacher."

Gordon patted Jennifer's head like she was a child.

"I taught Jennifer everything about Sex Education I know! Since it's a battle to help the chil-" Jennifer stepped on his foot giving Gordon a "Dammit Gordon, shut the hell up before you get yourself fired!" look. When Flonne saw the look Jennifer was giving him, the gears started to click in her head, thus she saw the misinterpreted meaning one could get from it and she blushed harder than she ever had.

"um, do you know where I can sit?" Flonne inquired._ Because I would really like out of this conversation... _Unfortunately for her, she would have to wait for all the students to file in first. It seemed like luck had it out for her, since she had to sit in the back, right next to that boy. Flonne regretfully took her seat. Flonne didn't hear much of anything, except for talks that she wasn't listening to. Then came the words Flonne heard clear as a bell.

"Everyone partner up tp study for your test!" Those were the words that damned her. Other than you know who, there was no one in the class that she had even met. So the next sentenced iced the cake on the shocker of the day category.

"My name is Laharl, would you like to partner up with me?" Flonne's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, as if the boy had summoned a meteor from the sky. (A/N: Check below) She couldn't see any ill intentions, in fact the boy had such a sweet smile on his face that would be impossible to have faked. She looked around, knowing everyone was taken anyway. She sighed and tried to muster up a smile.

"My name is Flonne."

OTHER STUFF SECTION

Names to know: Vertu – French for morality

Vaniteux – French for vain.

Tuteur - French for guardian

about the meteor thing- I am making a reference to the preview for the Disgaea anime trailer. Where it at least seems, that Flonne is a little surprised that Laharl is summoning a meteor. If you need a link to it, I'll be posting it in my blog.

Question:What do I do about Eclair/Dark Eclair? Should I treat them as two different people? Should I give Eclair a split personality issue? I really could use help with this. Also Father Salade, what will he teach? Someone told me health, but I could use other opinions.

Marl- Why might I have given Kururu this lastname? It couldn't be that hard to come up with why. But as you will find out later, Kururu will claim "no relation" to the royal Marl family. (This is also puppet Kururu for those who get confused since they were lucky enough to get their hands on little princess)


	7. Blushes and Invites

An Angel's Kiss

Chapter 7: Blushes and Invites

--Disclaimer: I don't own Disgaea... but recently someone gave me the Culotte from their story. Also I don't own Starbucks, because if I did, I wouldn't have had to wait until now to enjoy my double chocolate chip frappachino to write most of this with --

A/N: Can I really apologize enough? I've been busy as heck.. and had a serious lack of motivation for the story... (tries not to mention the fact she wrote other stuff instead) I tried to make up for it by making this chapter bigger... and I'll try to post the next one soon... but it's future isn't looking too good, since I'm still once again coming up with crap...

Of course they weren't studying. Laharl had told her right off that most of the things on the quizzes and tests were common sense.

However, it seemed like Laharl was ignoring the weird aura around her. "So, why don't you tell me a little about yourself so I can get to know you better?" Flonne realized she was going to have to say something, but what could she say? It seemed like Laharl sensed her shyness this time. "Should I go first?" Flonne nodded. To shorten it, Laharl told her a little about himself, and Flonne listened to every bit. It was dumb stuff like favorite subjects in school and who he was friends with. Now it was Flonne's turn.

While she was searching for something to say she remembered this morning. _It's weird he hasn't brought it up._ He seems like the sort to yell about stuff like that if he saw you in the halls. Speaking of blurting, Flonne blurted out the worst possible thing to say. " I, um, accidentally bumped into you in the halls this morning and kissed you! It was my first kiss... uh, errrrr..." Flonne realized what she said and trailed off, trying not to turn into a tomato, not that she was doing a good job of that, since tomatoes seemed like snow in comparison to her face. She then looked around and breathed a sigh of relief since it looked like no one noticed. "Um... I'm sorry about earlier..." Flonne tried her best to be swallowed by the ground, spontaneously combust, anything that would involve her not having this awkward conversation. To her dismay, nothing was happening. Laharl just smiled that sweet smile again.

"It's okay. Since it was an accident, we can't count it can we? And I am sorry about yelling at you, I had a really bad trip to school."

- 30 minutes earlier -

Laharl was walking out of the gym. Then he received a text message from Etna. Since he was just with her, he knew it had to be important if she hadn't told it then. Deciphering Etna's bad spelling was something that gets better with experience. It seemed to say "I talked to Cornet, she got Love Freak's schedule." Love Freak was the name Laharl had given her after the incident in the morning. Laharl hit a random key to respond assuringly. Thus the message continued. "You share your next class with her, so be nice. Cornet said she is a romantic sort of type, so try to sweep her off her feet, or at least become friends. I don't care how, just get her off the market! Bye." Laharl shut his phone and made his way towards the Sex education class.

_Etna's plan better work, I don't want to keep talking to Love Freak. At least she has loosened up a little. Romantic type eh? This might be fun... _"So, you counted that as your first kiss?" The girl cringed a little, so Laharl knew he had hit the target. "Well, I can show you what a real kiss feels like." And he winked. She blushed instantly.

"Y-y-you can't be serious..." she managed to stammer out, with her blush doing what was thought impossible, increasing at least fifty fold, her voice seemed to be laced with disgust used to badly cover up the pleasure easily seeping through her words. _Funny.. I don't know how to respond to this..._

" Well, maybe I am, and maybe I'm not! How about we go out to the Starbucks after school and I'll buy you some coffee?"

"Sure!" By how the girl tried to respond, if you judged her timing and voice pattern, she would never win an award for nonchalantness.

Laharl didn't get a chance to learn more about Flonne, since it was time for their next shared period, Geometry, taught by everyone's favorite...joke. Of course he would show Flonne to the classroom, but he needed a chance to brief Etna on how the class went. So he escorted his new "friend" into the class.

He probably could have been in Algebra II with Etna, but he got straight D's for his Algebra grade in 8th grade. He didn't really feel like caring back then. So he was in Geometry with Love Freak. He gave her the seat next to his, that was conveniently empty. Laharl positioned himself so she couldn't see the screen. He sent a message to Etna and and got the weirdest reply ever, in proper spelling too.

"Awwww, I wanted to go have coffee with you... why does she have all the luck?" That raised Laharl's eyebrows up. Way up. He could feel Flonne's eyes on him in concern. So he just begged Etna for the rest of Flonne's schedule. Thus he learned Flonne had last period study hall with Etna and him. Laharl shut off the phone and got ready for class.

"Bonjour my wonderful students. As you all know my name is Vyers, but you can call me the Dark Adonis if you wi-" Laharl needed to win points of coolness with Flonne, why not start with the joke of the school?

"Don't you mean Mid-boss?" Laharl smirked. The Dark Adonis...err Mid-boss' face dropped. Laharl turned to Flonne. "Don't be fooled. His name is Mid-boss." Flonne smiled at the teacher.

"I am glad to meet your acquaintance, Mr. Mid-boss. My name is Flonne, Flonne Luminarium." Now, some of you may wonder how Mid-boss got his name. Laharl had Vyers for Algebra I, too. When Laharl finally got to math class, he had been in such a bad mood from all the teachers. He thought of them like bosses, from video games. Then he saw this pushover, that didn't deserve to call himself a teacher. He was like a mini teacher. Thus Mid-boss was born.

Mid-boss assigned several pages of homework, but they didn't have to move since he was their study hall teacher too. Laharl used his icy glare to make sure two seats were saved. Of course, he only needed one since Flonne sat with Marona.

"Flonne, I want to introduce you to my best friend." Marona took a deep breath. "She isn't here yet, she takes a little longer to get across the halls." In two minutes, a wheelchair bound, slightly pale girl rolled up to Marona's table. "Flonne, this is Castile."

"Hello, Flonne." Castile happily greeted with her slightly faint voice. She parked her wheelchair so she would be in a good position to talk to both of them.

Flonne smiled and greeted her happily too, "It's nice to meet you Castile." Time passed, they chatted, Castile finished her homework. Marona saved a bit for her guardian to check over. Flonne did well, considering that Math in particular was bad for her since her head "spins from all the numbers."

They counted down the seconds until school was over. The bell finally rang. They headed towards their lockers.

-Laharl and Etna-

" Yo, prince...PRINCE!" Etna was hissing to Laharl, getting no answer from the blue haired boy, who seemed not to be done spacing out. "Wake up dammit!" She whisper yelled and kicked him in the shins. Laharl jerked up and gritted his teeth. She had disturbed him from thinking about the Love Freak. Why did she seem so happy all the time? She reminded him of...her...someone he didn't want to think about. Each time he thought of...that person...it felt like a little part of him died inside...at least that was how it used to feel, but he still didn't like to think of her.

Laharl then noticed the time. He got up and gathered the stuff in front of him. He headed towards Flonne and company.

"Um...Flonne...?" Marona paused.

"Yes Marona?" Flonne simply smiled.

Marona seemed to be trying to figure out how to word it. Then she saw someone's crimson eyes staring at her, giving her the clue to hurry up. " I know this is sudden, but do you want to go to the mall on Sunday?

"Sure!" Flonne once again failed at nonchalantness, but at least she was honest. They parted ways, and Flonne saw Laharl nearby. "H-Hi Laharl..."

Laharl smiled a mischievous grin, probably his most common smile. "Shall we go?" They gathered their stuff and went into the parking lot. Flonne couldn't wait to see what happened next.

A/N: not a good ending for a chapter... but anything from there was total crap, I assure you. I'll try to update soon.


	8. When the Gold Began to Wear Away

An Angel's Kiss

Chapter 8: When the Gold began to wear away

A/N: Good, an update, I doubt I can squeeze another in before graduation, but it's possible. Fear June though, fear June...it looks busy at my Dad's. Just as a note, the title at the top is a reference to the Gilded Age/ gilding if you happened to care. I do realize that the chapter is written kinda confusing, sorry!

----

Laharl slammed the door. He couldn't believe he had made such a stupid mistake! Someone with similar eyes looked up from her work.

"Is there a problem, Laharl?" The young girl stared at him, awaiting an answer.

"Pleinair, there is nothing wrong, I'm just a bit crabby." he mumbled to her, not even bothering to hide his rage. He went to his room to throw his stuff to the ground. She followed, but not going into his dark-colored room, where black and dark blues danced together.

"Your father said he will just spend a night at the office since there is a big deal with AlternaNether Corp, five cities down." For the first time in a while, Laharl stiffened at this probably from what happened earlier. Pleinair began her next statement. "Shall I make your favorite tonight?" She got a simple nod, the clue to get to it. As she ran off, Laharl plopped onto his bed. It was probably a good thing Etna was coming over, as she usually did on Fridays, she most likely would cool him off... or not.

He must have fallen asleep, because next thing he knew, he was being tapped. "Laharl, you need to wake up, your supper is ready. Miss Etna is coming over later, correct?" Laharl nodded. He rubbed his eyes as the young girl who spoke quietly and rarely left. Maybe she was a bit young to be anything more than an intern to his father, but still, she was one of the best employees. He sat down for supper.

_I would have bought an apartment by now, but he is never home anyway, it's pointless._

He began to eat the steak made directly to his favorite specifications. Not too tender, not too tough, not to juicy, perfect. If you had asked him what type of steak or how it was cooked, he would have glared. For someone who planned on living alone, he sure knows little about the culinary arts. The girl clutched her bunny and silently watched him eat.

He gave a curt nod of acknowledgment that nothing else was necessary. She arose to leave for work. Laharl stared at his dinner as he heard a "Miss Etna, welcome" and a door close.

"Prince, why do you always eat the same things? For you it's Chinese, tacos, pizza, steak, cereal, tuna and pancakes! Eat something different once in a while, I get sick of always eating steak and shit here!" She complained as she dug into the second steak. It could always be worse, she could be complaining about the heat. "It's not even that tender! It's a rock!"

Laharl glared as he ripped off another piece of steak. "You chose to eat here. So don't bitch about it. Just shut up and eat the damn food!" Etna simply stared at him after that little outburst.

"I take it you screwed up." Laharl glared quickly and looked away. "Yup, thought so. What did you do in particular to wreck it?"

"I was careless and made dumb mistakes." He simply and curtly replied, his mind wandering back to the incident against his will.

_Starbucks after school_

"...um... I can't decide..." Flonne quietly confessed after staring at the menu for about twenty minutes.

Laharl ordered two of the most expensive thing on the menu without looking. He grabbed some biscottis and other random things while he was at it.

"That will come to twenty-two ninty." The cashier said. If Laharl was normal, he would have mentally slapped himself since he doesn't like carrying cash. Normally, he could have and would have stolen it from the richest looking guy around the area, but there was no time for that. Lucky for him, there was another backup.

Laharl sighed and pulled out his driver's license to show the woman. "Son of Krichevskoy, so... don't-piss-me-off." he arrogantly whisper-yelled. The cashier widened her eyes and mumbled a profanity under her breath as she cleared the register, giving them a bonus chocolate bar and ceramic thermos with their Venti frappachinos.

- Flonne's house -

Flonne sighed as she went in. _Maybe I over reacted. I should have been slower to anger. Then again, if he really wanted to be friends with me, wouldn't he respect my ethics? Still, maybe I should apologize, he might just have been joking, things are really different here after all..._ She wasn't sure. Flonne sighed again and made a salad. At least for now, she was all alone. Her computer had yet to arrive...or could it have? She ran to the front door and looked around. It was there! She grabbed the heavy box and started to drag it in.

Somehow, she didn't know how, she was no good with technology, but she managed to assemble it and get an Internet connection. Maybe today wasn't going to badly. It was a Friday after all, a Friday filled with regret.

_- Starbucks after school.-_

Flonne stared at him as they sat down. "..huh? Why did she give it to you for free just because you are the son of Kirchevskoy...?" Flonne blinked. "s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-SON OF KRICHEVSKOY?" She freaked out.

"YEAH, I don't personally know him EITHER." Laharl said while gritting his teeth, trying to get people's attention off him.

Flonne blinked. _You mean that I'm talking to the son of the C.E.O. of Krichevskoy Corp, one man no board of directors dares to mess with, who owns most of the companies from here to back home who is also largely involved with the local government...?_ "You have to be kidding me..."

Laharl looked up. "Nope. But don't advertise it!" He whisper-yelled in a somewhat harsh voice.  
"It's awkward to have people know!" Flonne was a bit annoyed, for she would have understood if he had charged the food to his dad's company via credit card or something, but it seems more like he threatened the cashier. "...what you did to the cashier...didn't seem very nice..." Flonne mumbled, barely audible.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I got caught up worrying about money." Laharl mumbled carelessly, without a hint of remorse in his voice. Flonne was a bit bugged by this again, but she let it slide. She took a sip of her frappachino. It seemed to have a smooth caramel flavor to it that Flonne enjoyed very much, even if she had never had something like it before. "What's it matter though? It worked, didn't it? I mean, I could have stolen from that guy over there instead." He pointed to a rich looking man in the opposite corner talking to his son. "Maybe I should have, after all, he looks like he has plenty of cash to spare."

Flonne was shocked by this. "h-How do you know he does? I can't believe you would be so cruel!" She grabbed her things. "Thanks for the drink, but I must be going." She left the drink there as she walked off.

- Laharl's house -

"So you showed your true colors. Smooth move Laharl! You are the one who wanted revenge so badly, and you went and wrecked your chance at it! Ugh, you retard, I swear you must have the worst acting ability in the school! I know you don't have patience, but geez, it's not that friggin hard!" Etna screamed at him. Laharl just cranked up the volume on the TV.

"I was frustrated and not thinking straight!" Laharl shouted right back at her. He calmed down a little. "Relax, we can come up with something else."

"...Like what? Prank her locker?" Etna on the other hand, wasn't that calm.

"That could work. It's a school. There are plenty of opportunities. All I know is, I don't wanna think about it right now."

"Fine, I'll talk to Cornet again."

Flonne's house

"Dang. I should have known his number would be unlisted. I don't know his cell either. I guess I will wait until Monday to apologize." Flonne went towards her computer to start on her huge amount of biology homework.

---

Reviewers Question! (ugh.. can't believe I forgot it last time! Stupid FE! >. )

1. I got more ideas for teachers, and if there aren't enough I'll use OCs. I am still a little undecided on Eclair... split persona, actual sisterhood, or any other ideas?

2. Something I thought of a long time ago out of boredom. I could see a few interesting/possibly funny scenes if I tweaked Culotte a little and made him a "bit" fanboyish... (like has his own webcomic that's heavily manga influenced, etc) sound interesting?

3. Think Prier/Priere's driving would be a sight to see?


	9. Weekends Part 1

An Angel's Kiss

Chapter 9: Weekends Part 1

A/N: I really can't apologize enough, but the chapter was starting to look rather long. True author's note at the bottom.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Disgaea or any other Nippon Ichi things, and that is something we should all be thankful for.

Could Laharl say its uncommon to wake up on a Saturday with Etna's foot in his gut? Unfortunately, no, but he has woken up with her foot in more painful places, so I guess he should "look on the bright side", especially since his head was pounding. He drowsily gazed at Etna. The normally devilish girl was peacefully asleep like an angel, clutching a penguin shaped pillow, drooling and munching on it, which a slight muffled giggle, perhaps dreaming of some bizarre dream of being a magical girl or something, for Laharl heard something about getting ready to be spellbound or something.

Laharl snickered, this was an opportunity he couldn't let go to waste. He crawled out of his spot on the basement floor, removing the blanket Pleinair probably put over them, only to wince in pain and discomfort from sleeping so weirdly. He searched through a bucket of random stuff, and found what he was looking for, a nice little washable marker, and some random discarded mascara and eyeliner, though to him it was a mystery where it came from, he simply had to assume it was Etna's. He held his tools and crawled over to the sound sleeper. Today, was the day he must be an artist, and create... a masterpiece.

♦♦♦

Tell the Mona Lisa it sucked, for Laharl had created true art. Those who could appreciate it, should realize it was a true masterpiece, possibly the best piece of art around. He looked around for one of his digital cameras, a MK I2070A40o1, a truly exquisite camera not even on the market yet, (and I'm sure you can guess why Laharl has one then.) with more buttons than most remotes. Laharl took a picture of his now completed masterpiece. Yes, Etna was truly a wonderful canvas, one that had texture, but wasn't evil with imperfections.

"Hm... what can I name this wonderful masterpiece?" the one called "Prince" wondered aloud. He looked back to his canvas, restudying it in the hopes that he could better come up with a name.

♦♦♦

_First, he had taken the mascara and applied it in a careful rolling fashion that created a stubble like appearance and applied it to frame her face. Then he had taken the eyeliner and given Etna some glasses, that unfortunately did not frame her face and simply drooped to one side. Laharl then grabbed his washable marker, and had a fantastic time, giving his canvas whiskers, polka dots. Of course, he was unsatisfied with this, the masterpiece, needed color, which was why nontoxic markers ought to do the trick. He applied a "You seem to be getting frostbitten" blue to her lips, and a nice amount of "Practice oral hygiene" yellow to her chompers. Finally, a bit more black to trail her neck, and put random spots of brown on her arms. It was truly complete. _

Remembering this, Laharl had to use a lot of willpower to not burst into his loud, roaring laugh. It was obvious what he should name his masterpiece. Thus he input "Le StupididiotEtna" into his camera.

He felt the call of Sleep gnawing at him, however, he needed to get one huge laugh out of his system before he gave into the drowsiness. He walked quickly outside, not sure how much longer he could store his maniacal laughter.

♦♦♦

After that was all taken care of, he knew Etna would be mad when she figured out what happened to her, so it was time to play up the innocent angel act, maybe this time it would work! He laid back down and wrapped his arms around one of Etna's arms, and dozed off, trying to look as innocent as possible.

♦♦♦

Etna awoke, scratching at her neck, groaning in pain. Her face felt weird, and she was about to find out why. She got up, wrenching her arm from Laharl's grasp. What was she, a teddy bear? She walked over towards the closest bathroom, in a daze.

She splashed some water on her face and reached for the white towel hanging nearby. She patted her face dry with it, but something seemed wrong. The towel had black smudges on it. The girl searched her mind for possibilities, but drowsiness prevented her from coming up with any answers without another piece of the puzzle. She swallowed and slowly drew her eyes to the mirror.

Eight words crossed her mind, and soon graced her lips.

"Prince... I am going to kick your ass." She probably would have killed him in his innocent act sleep, but she had to admit, this was one of his better pulled off pranks. Besides, she had already killed him to an extent. She dug through her backpack, and found her homework folder. She had to make sure it was still there, in case Laharl had dug through looking for her English homework to copy and stumbled upon it. She smiled, it was still safely there. Etna would kick his ass later, now was a time to reminisce.

♦♦♦

_Etna awoke later than planned. Her head was pounding, but its not like she didn't know why. Stupid Laharl's liquor cabinet. Well, it was actually his dad's, but that was a minor detail. Point was, she needed to bust some much needed stress on Laharl. She stared at the one she called "Prince", sleeping off his hangover in his usual night attire. She smiled as she dug into the bag holding her clothes for the next day, for hidden in it was one of the tools for possibly the funniest thing to soon befall Laharl._

♦♦♦

_She found the necessary item, a makeup box, and of course a good old instant camera! She held out the item in joy, and unfolded it. Laharl was soon to adorn a pink negligee, complete with some precious little pastel purple ribbons on the sides. It **would** be challenging however, even counting the fact the Laharl was a rather heavy sleeper, its not like you could play "Dance Dance Revolution" on max volume in the same room as him or anything. And as much as Etna wanted to slap him in the face sometimes, she probably couldn't get away with that. The goal was a balance of finishing this year, and being slow and gentle enough as not to wake him up. _

♦♦♦

_During this trial, there were many close calls. Like the time that Laharl's closest neighbor must have been late for a date, for some idiot's horn wouldn't stop, regardless of the fact it must be about 3 AM. Etna wasn't sure how this worked, because Krichevskoy owned so much land, that things off of it were barely in sight. It just seemed to be fate out to get her, especially since this happened several times. However, the negligee was on, and now she was to determine how deeply asleep he was. _

_She determined he was still in a deep enough sleep to pull off some makeup. She stealthily grabbed the mascara and tried to apply it to his eyelashes. However, with that stupid horn was going again, and her efforts were proving futile. Etna simply decided Laharl will end up looking better with clumped together eyelashes anyway. She took out the camera and snapped a few shots. It was great. It was truly great. She slipped the shots of comedy into the folder she kept her homework in. There was nothing more to do than to remove the negligee (which she did easily) and dispose of the evidence. Thus, she promptly tossed the mascara and the unused eyeliner into some random bucket that was lying around, and stuffed the negligee back into her bag of clothes. She wasn't too worried about Laharl noticing he had mascara on his eyelashes, for the real gold was the photo she had just taken, which she highly doubted he knew about. Etna slipped back onto the floor where she was and happily fell into the Nirvana of sleep._

♦♦♦

After a bit of a fight involving furniture and the curvature of projectiles, the two were fully awake by Noon. Well, actually not fully, Etna was still a bit drowsy, and needed to be awakened with a  
ping-pong ball in the face, but her reaction wasn't funny or anything, so it might as well have been omitted from the records of the Universe.

The Prince ordered a pizza, and sat down to see if there was anything worth watching in his 500 TV channels. It soon became clear there wasn't anything worth watching on, thus on a nice day like this, there was only one thing left to do. That of course was to prank call anyone who had called them by mistake.

♦♦♦

"...Prince! Do the impression!!" Etna whispered.

Laharl swallowed. He knew how hilarious it would be, but it was an embarrassing thing to imitate. Oh well. "I am simply too strong! I am simply too beautiful! Ahh, how sinful it is..." his accomplice in crime quickly hit End, just before they bursted out laughing. Sure, they could have imitated a celebrity or something, but where was the fun in that? Midboss was so much funnier. 

It was times like this that Laharl remembered that as unbearable as Etna could sometimes get, she was his best friend for a reason. There were all the fun times they had together, and if he was angry about something, he would usually forget what it was about after a Saturday with her. He stiffened, remembering the incident from Friday. However he refused to spend time lamenting over it, for now was a time of fun.

♦♦♦

They had already finished the pizza, the pizza that arrived moments ago, the pizza that was cheaply tipped for. The times felt very nostalgic, and he had once again forgotten the things plaguing his mind not too long ago. There was a peaceful atmosphere, even if it wouldn't last long.

"Hey, Prince, that mascara really suits you!" Etna said, with a big, evil grin on her face. Laharl blinked and reached a finger up to his eyes. Soon, his expression was one of anger.

"Etna!!!"

Author's Note:

1. Once again, the ending for this chapter is crap. It also feels like this chapter is very different from my others.

2. I am really, really sorry! I would love to blame school, but that only delayed this a month, the rest is unfortunately because of my own laziness.

Review questions: Nothing this time.


	10. Time Traveling with Prier

An Angel's Kiss

Chapter 10: Time Traveling with Prier

A/N: I blame school I swear! It was silly me thinking that things would get much easier when finals were done. Yes, that's my best excuse. I'm going to work harder on getting this updated.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the Nippon Ichi characters, because if I did, I would feel sorry for the gamers. (Except for my good friend who is nice and always reads the chapters, even giving me suggestions when I'm stuck. She can suffer through it.)

Looking back on this, what was the better idea, getting lost in town while trying to get acquainted with it, or agreeing to Prier giving a tour? Of course, the real burning questions were, why does the seatbelt seem to be missing in the passenger seat, and who gave Prier a license? Flonne didn't know, and if she did, she certainly wouldn't remember the answer with these speeds certainly over 100. The fearful girl groped around some more for a seatbelt. When she laid hands on the familiar texture, she sighed with relief as it was quickly locked in place with the blessed "click". _One question answered, now what about the other? _

Not too long ago

Lost, yet again. That was a basic summary of Flonne's thoughts. She was told to get there before noon, and though she had left plenty of time to do so, she still had yet to get to know the city. In fact, the only reason she had come here, was at her Father's suggestion. There were really two options here: Keep looking and possibly get lost even more, or call Prier. Calling Prier seemed like a safe bet, plus Flonne had money this time, so it wasn't an impossible thing to do!

Soon Flonne could hear a dial tone, and a very tired sounding Prier pick up. "...Yeah? Whoever you are, I am **not** interested in whatever you think is an awesome product!"

The new kid quickly gave an answer. "Erm... It's Flonne... I'm kinda lost."

"Lost, eh? I'll pick you up, so what's the area you are in look like?" The young girl on the the other side of the line cheerfully stated.

"Thank you so much!! Well, it has trees, and a flickering street light even though its the middle of the day... and um... the street sign over there says I'm on the corner of Sacrifice Street and... Gehenna Boulevard? These are weird street names."

"Well, I didn't name them, but whatever, I'm on my way!" Flonne heard a click immediately after. Not too long after Flonne put the phone back where it belonged, she could have sworn she heard someone scream a profanity, swerve, and crash. Flonne honestly hoped it was her imagination. Right afterwards Prier pulled up after making one of the fastest stops the new kid had ever seen, and on the wrong side of the road too. Yes, she was bewildered. Prier stared at her in confusion. "What, did no one drive as well as I did where you came from?"

"...y-You could... say that." The bewildered girl stammered out. Prier's driving was definitely something.

"What are you waiting for? Hop in!" Prier opened the passenger side door for her tag along, and as soon as her passenger had shut the door, our driver floored it.

After traveling down memory lane, or possibly just forward in time because of the driver, they were apparently nearly there. Flonne was suddenly extra relieved she had found the seat belt when she saw a light change to red, Prier fail to stop, and several crashes behind them. If she made it home, she was going to write a will. Prier came to a sudden stop, in front of a rather nice looking apartment complex, the tires screeching, the passenger nearly flying.

"Okay, we're here! Have you eaten yet?" the good intentioned driver inquired.

"I'm really not that hungry..." The still terrified passenger replied. She hadn't had anything since her early breakfast, but driving like that usually would make one lose their appetite. Where were the cops during this?

" Oh come on, we can go pick up a pizza!" Though pizza sounded good, even for someone with a lost appetite, the passenger was in no hurry to be driven around some more.

" How about a little later?" Flonne suggested. "I'd really like to check out your place about now." And thus it was decided, though the visitor really wanted to figure out a way to completely decline going out for pizza. As they went up a couple flights of stairs, Prier looked around for her key and unlocked the door. And out came a completely panicked Culotte holding several bags.

"borrowcarconventionseeyoulater!" Prier grabbed him by the collar and forced him to stop.

Prier bopped him on the head. "One, form a sentence. Two, speak slower!"

He rubbed the bump on his head while still holding some bags. "I told you last week. I got invited to Yummy Con, but I need to borrow the car to go. So I'll see you later!" He grabbed the car keys from Prier's hands and ran off.

"Ugh.. that idiot." The sibling muttered at her younger brother.

"I'm a little confused... Yummy Con?" The guest was terribly confused.

"Culotte has one of those webcomic things. Now he gets invited to these convention things." There was a detectable tad of bitterness in her voice.

"Um.. what's wrong?" Flonne was a bit worried now

"Oh, nothing, just nothing." Flonne wasn't sure, but she could have sworn she heard Prier mumble, "why did I have to ask him to do my homework that day... this sucks!" but the guest decided to let the matter rest. Then, the older girl started yelling. "Everyone get the hell out here! We have a guest!" and suddenly loud girl yelped as she was hit in the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"Prier, there **are** still people sleeping! You should be considerate to your guest." It was Alouette, who seemed to have come up the stairs.

A purple haired girl came out of Prier's door. "Eh, who is it?"

More people came over to the source of the noise, like that Croix guy and a blond man.

"Eclair, Homard, this is Flonne. Flonne, those two are Homard and Eclair." After the girl finished the introductions, greetings ensued.

"Anyway, now that that's all over with, this girl needs to be acquainted with town. I'm kinda hungry, so I thought it would be best to start out by taking her to the best pizza place in town. What do you say Flonne?" Prier obviously had good intentions, but that's not always enough, even Flonne knew that.

"I would say she's obviously not keen on seeing you behind the wheel again so soon." Flonne realized just as the handsome Croix guy pointed out that, she couldn't really hide the expression of horror on her face.

"She's obviously a little shy at all these people bursting out, right Flonne?" Flonne was unsure of what to do.. she didn't want to offend Prier, but Croix was right.

"Come on Prier. If you are still going to go get pizza, at least let me do the driving. I really don't

want to imagine what you must pay for auto insurance. "

"WHAT WAS THAT?! Are you insulting MY driving?"

"Yup."

"Fine, you can drive, we can go to that Mexican Restaurant on that really busy intersection. I'm sure we will then see how much better I am at driving than you are there!" The two walked off, already having forgotten about Flonne.

"So... Flonne.. want to go out to dinner sometime?" The tall blond man put his arm on Flonne's shoulder.

"Eh... um... I-I dunno..." Suddenly, the two heard a dark chuckling behind them. Homard quickly moved that way towards the purple haired girl.

"Not again! Snap out of it Eclair!" The man yelled, shaking her.

"Eheh, is something the matter?" The strange girl chuckled once again, with a voice different than the one Flonne had heard before. The strange girl gestured for Flonne to come closer. As Flonne moved closer to the girl slowly, the strange girl opened her mouth again. "A pleasure to meet you. I a-" just before the strange girl finished her introduction, Flonne tripped over Homard's foot, and grabbed onto the girl for support, sending them both to the ground.

Flonne got up, "oww... not agai- Oh my goodness are you okay?! PLEASE ANSWER!" However the girl was unconscious. "Oh my gosh... what have I done?" before the clumsy girl could panic, Alouette was in action.

"Homard, please carry her to her bed." Homard proceeded to do so. "Are you alright?"

Flonne brushed herself off. "I'm fine, but I'm more worried about that Eclair girl."

Alouette gave a reassuring smile. "You shouldn't worry too much. Believe it or not, this happens quite often, she's a bit injury-prone. Don't feel guilty, she will be fine when she wakes up."

"What, what happened to her?" Flonne was almost afraid to ask.

"It's... a little hard to explain, and a bit unbelievable. Eclair will probably explain it herself when she awakens. Yet, it might be a bit before she wakes up, and Prier and Croix won't be back for a couple hours. It will be a bit boring around here, so why don't you go take your mind off of this and go to the park across the street?" Alouette smiled once again, and Flonne returned the smile.

Flonne walked to the park and sat on top of a slide. She felt a lot more calm and at peace now. Time soon passed and it felt like in a matter of minutes she saw Prier and Croix getting out of a car, hands full of bags. Flonne quickly went over there to help carry the bags that they seemed overburdened with just as Prier kicked open the door, the sound from it being loud enough to wake any dead people in a three mile radius.

Soon, the bags were inside Prier's apartment, and they were catching up on what happened while they were gone. "It happened AGAIN?!" Prier yelled. "How many times is that this week...?"

Alouette did not chastise Prier for her outburst. Instead she started putting away some of the groceries Croix and Prier bought. "Eclair is fine, she woke up a while ago, but she wanted to rest until you got back."

"Well, I'll go wake her up then!" Prier started towards the room Eclair was in, but stopped after hearing a familiar voice.

"There's no need, I'm awake, but thank you anyway." The purple haired girl seemed to be back to her normal self. "Shall we eat our belated lunch?"

Everyone ate the Mexican food bestowed upon them by Prier and Croix, without saying another word about the Eclair incident. Flonne still wasn't used to this city yet, but she was happy that it was full of warm and interesting people. Even if some of that interestingness scared her.


End file.
